


Across Wide Water, Without Sound

by Khriskin



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted: Aug. 1st, 2008</p><p>Written for drabbles 30 Days of Drabbles, Day 14 Prompt: Song/Poem: 355. Sunday Morning by Wallace Stevens. (I'd also grab TV Fandom: Stargate SG-1/Atlantis, but that seems like cheating. ^_~ *grin*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across Wide Water, Without Sound

There are hundreds of legends about the gate, carved in stone and silver, and once even scribed into the bark of an ancient tree. Daniel's fingers remember them, the time-weathered dips and curves of languages dead and nearly dead.

And for all those legends, not one of them ends happily.

He wonders if the Ancients care, their vast causeways corrupted so completely by the galaxies they left behind. Benevolent legacies diluted down to watery rings, where mortals bear no reflection and only nightmares swim.

He pauses at the threshold, running a hand down carvings older still, then follows Carter home.


End file.
